dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bikal
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (partner/teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Vikal is a humanoid girl with long pale blue hair, pointed ears, gold eyes (usually glowing purple), black and purple wings, and light grey skin similar in color to that of the Magical Girl Transformation. Her outfit consists of a purple and black leotard. Personality Vikal speaks in a polite manner towards her teammates, using elevated language and respectful terms of address. She is also shown to be very kind to the Kamikaze Fireballs on her team, specially Sanka Ku, calling her "Divine/Mistress Kakunsa". Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga During the Tournament of Power, Vikal fought as a warrior on Team Universe 2. Vikal was seen as she witnessed Kale about to fire her Blaster Meteor alongside Bollarator and Rubalt. Later on, she, along with several other members of her team, cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. When Kakunsa was first knocked out of the arena by an attack from Android 17, Vikal used her flight to catch Kakunsa and bring her back into the fight. Android 17, seeing Team Universe 2's great advantage of having a flyer, targeted Vikal with a merciless flurry of attacks before eliminating her, knocking her into the spectator stands. Enraged, Kakunsa then launched another assault on 17 in an attempt to avenge Vikal's elimination, but Kakunsa's efforts came up short as 17 eliminated her as well. Vikal was later shown excitedly cheering on Rozie as Rozie battled Goku, nearly getting the best of him in his base form with her deceptive ki manipulation techniques. When Jimeze was critically injured and eliminated by Frieza, Vikal and the other eliminated members of Team Universe 2 stood protectively over Jimeze as Pell tended to him. Vikal does a final love pose and is erased alongside all of Universe 2. Power Vikal was able to throw Kakunsa hard enough to send Android 17 flying, however, he showed no visible damage. When 17 got serious, she was no match and was effortlessly knocked out of the arena. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - Her wings allow natural flight. Voice actors *Japanese: Masumi Asano *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Vikal vs. Rubalt *Vikal vs. Panchia *Vikal and Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 Trivia *Vikal is presumably named after kalbi (カルビ), Korean-style marinated barbecued ribs. **The scene where Vikal saves Kakunsa from being rung out is an over-the-top parody of shoujo anime romance, presumably indicating a romantic relationship between the two women. This is further evidenced by Heles' and Ribrianne's commentary that the two have the power of love on their side. *Vikal’s character design bears a huge resembles to Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series. It’s possible that Vikal could’ve been inspired by Morrigan. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Bikal pt-br:Vikal Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters